


The Misadventures of Three Lordlings and an Emotionally Stunted Mercenary

by sempiternity



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sempiternity/pseuds/sempiternity
Summary: A little experimenting with magic goes awry and the three house leaders and the monastery's newest professor are turned into children!What mischief can they get up to before being turned back into young adults?*NB!Byleth*To be updated as I think of mischief they can get up to before they get turned back into adults.





	1. Accidents happen, okay?

Linhardt looks mildly guilty for once, Annette looks guilty and confused, and Lysithea looks downright pleased with herself.

"Tell me again how you three managed to turn the three house leaders and a staff member into children?" Seteth asks, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"We were experimenting with magic and I may have, uh, slightly miscalculated." Linhardt says, scratching his head.

"I-It was an accident!" Annette stutters. "They weren't even supposed to be in the room!"

Lysithea snickers. "Although it was an accident, I can't say I'm not happy with the results." she smirks.

Seteth groans.

Meanwhile...

Byleth watches curiously as a brown haired girl chases around a terrified looking blonde boy and an older looking green haired girl chases around a dark haired boy carrying two fish as if they were swords.

"Weirdos." Byleth states, sitting on the stairs as they watch the chaos unfold. They sip a cup of juice an older lady gave to them and wonders where their father is.

"Prof - ah, _Byleth_, may I have a word?"

Byleth looks up, an older boy looking down at them. "Hello. Who are you?" they ask.

The boy sighs and takes a seat next to Byleth on the stairs. "So you do not remember...this is most troublesome." he mutters. "And Dedue will not be very pleased when he returns to the monastery and sees his Lord in this state. Although I suppose Hilda will be quite amused." the older boy seemingly thinks aloud.

Byleth tilts their head to the side as they observe him silently.

"You evidently do not remember who anybody is, so I will explain. I am Hubert von Vestra, vassal to Lady Edelgard von Hresvelg of the Adrestian Empire." Hubert introduces himself.

"Edelgard?"

Hubert gestures over at the brown haired girl now scolding the blonde boy. "That girl is Lady Edelgard. The boy is Prince Dimitri of Faerghus." he says. He turns to the other pair. "That girl is Flayn, younger sister of Seteth, and that boy is Claude von Riegan of the Leicester Alliance."

Byleth nods, storing away the information. "Okay. I'm Byleth."

"I know."

"Do you know where my father is?"

"He is supposed to be return - "

"Oh kid, I thought this was just some weird joke the students got the guards to play on us. What happened to you?"

Byleth turns towards the sound of their father's voice. "Hello. An old man told that girl to watch us." they say, pointing at Flayn. "Where are we? This doesn't look like Ylisse."

Jeralt sighs. "That's because we're not in Ylisse, kid. Oh hell, I don't know how to explain this." he groans.

Before Byleth can respond, the brown haired girl, Edelgard, comes running up to the three of them. "Hey! You look like my friend Hubert." she says to Hubert. "Are you also from House Vestra? I've never seen you before."

"Yes, Lady Edelgard. I do not know how else to say it so...well, I am Hubert." Hubert says, standing up and bowing.

Edelgard blinks. "Oh. Okay."

"Wh - You're just going to take him at his word?" Jeralt asks, baffled.

"Yes, I am." Edelgard says. "No one would dare to ever pretend to be from House Vestra and no one in House Vestra likes playing games, such as pretending to be someone else in their House." she states as-a-matter-of-factly and turns to Byleth. "My name is Edelgard. Who are you?"

"Byleth."

"Do you want to play with my step-brother and I?" Edelgard asks. "That boy Claude is going to teach us all a game."

Byleth looks up at Jeralt who gives them a nod. "As long as you stay within the monastery grounds." he says.

"Okay." Byleth nods and actually squeaks when Edelgard grabs their hand and pulls them off to where Dimitri and Claude are waiting.

"Hubert, I know you don't like taking orders from anyone else but please watch them?" Jeralt asks.

"Of course."

"...**_All_ **of them."

"...Very well."


	2. Our Lord, the Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The classes react to their Lords being turned into children!

The Black Eagles gather in their classroom, observing a very content Edelgard. She seems to have taken to Dorothea, much to the songstress' liking, and they keep giggling and whispering things to each other.

"Tell us again how this happened, Linhardt." Hubert says, pinching the bridge of his nose as Edelgard whispers something to Dorothea that makes her laugh.

Linhardt scratches his head. "Well, one thing lead to another and poof, our potion exploded on the four of them." he yawns. "I'm not in the mood to explain it in detail again. Goodnight." he says, rests his head on the desk he's sitting at, and promptly knocks out.

Caspar sighs. "What are we supposed to do with a kid?" he asks. "How do you entertain it? Can we spar - "

"No." Hubert answers instantly.

"I-I like her like this." Bernadetta chimes in. "She seems nicer and way less intimidating." she says with a comfortable smile that drops two seconds later. "N-Not that I didn't like her before! I just - I-I-" she stammers, covering her face with her hands. "_Forgive meee!_" she cries, running out of the classroom.

Ferdinand, meanwhile, looks torn. "Edelgard is a child again. Am I to be rivals with a child now? Or have I won?" he asks himself. "Or did she win by turning back the hands of time and therefore having even more time to perfect her skills?" he wonders. "Am I to guide a child now? I - my head hurts." he groans.

Petra stares at Dorothea and Edelgard curiously. "I am not having remembrance of seeing Edelgard looking so happy." she says in awe.

Hubert frowns, mumbling to himself. "No, I suppose none of you would have seen her like this." he says, watching Edelgard giggle with Dorothea.

* * *

"L-Let go of me, brat!" Felix hisses, trying to shake Dimitri off of his leg.

Dimitri pouts. "But I want to play with you!"

Felix groans, stalking into the Blue Lions classroom with Dimitri holding onto his leg like a koala. "Someone take the boar and entertain him before I take his head." he growls, shaking his leg again.

"C'mon Glenn!" Dimitri whines. "Why can't I play with you?"

Felix stops, his expression softening slightly but the annoyance still clear as day. "I'm not Glenn, Dimitri." he says stiffly as Dedue manages to pry Dimitri off of him. 

Dimitri frowns, staring at Felix intently for a moment before gasping and making a small o with his mouth. "Felix?"

Felix crosses his arms. "That's right." he says.

"Y-You're so old!" Dimitri says, finally taking a look at his surroundings. "Where am I?" he asks, stopping when his eyes land on an amused Sylvain and an exasperated Ingrid. "Sylvain? I-Ingrid?" he asks. "Why is everybody older?"

"Well you see, Your Childness," Sylvain starts, walking over to a guilty looking Annette. "Our friend here decided you looked better as a kid and - "

"I didn't _decide _anything!" Annette interrupts him, blushing furiously. "It was an accident! And I'm not the only one at fault here!" she insists.

"We know, Annie." Mercedes says, comforting her best friend. "Sylvain is just being a jerk."

"H-Hey!"

Ingrid comes up and smacks the back of his head. "She isn't wrong, Sylvain." she says. "And we needn't confuse His Highness with the exact details about what happened. Seteth should be coming up with a remedy within the week." she says.

Dedue nods. "And while he is, all of you are duty bound to keep an eye on him." he says, looking pointedly at Felix and Sylvain.

Ashe smiles cheerily. "I don't mind at all." he says. "I'm used to taking care of my siblings, I can find plenty of ways to entertain His Highness. I can take first watch if nobody minds?" he offers.

* * *

The Golden Deer classroom is in absolute chaos.

Hilda was, as Hubert guessed, absolutely delighted to find out Claude was turned into a child and was more than happy to help him cause complete anarchy.

Claude was just happy to find out he apparently knew people that liked him because that means he has finally has friends. 

The class is divided into two sides, the 'fun' side, as Claude called it: Hilda, Lysithea, Raphael, and of course Claude; and the 'please stop destroying the classroom' side: Marianne, Ignatz, Leonie, and Lorenz.

"Claude," Lorenz sneers. "I must insist that you stop these - " he gets cut off and knocked out by a rather thick textbook hitting him square in the face (the action causes Marianne to squeak and hightail it out of the classroom).

"Yahoo!" Claude cheers. "Point for me!"

Hilda snickers. "Nice one, Claude. Here," she says, handing him a paper ball. "throw this one at the redhead. Maybe this will finally get her to shut up about J - "

"What on Sothis' green earth is going on here!?" 

Everyone stops what they're doing, their heads slowly turning towards the entrance of the classroom. 

An unimpressed Jeralt stares them down, a bored looking Byleth on his shoulders. "Whose idea was this?"

Everyone is silent until Leonie blurts out, "I-It was Claude!"

Hilda and Claude glare at her, sticking their tongues out at her.

"Snitch." Hilda coughs.

"Well it was!" 

"We are a unit, Leonie! We live together, we die together, and we get in trouble together." Hilda says. "Unless the getting in trouble involves a punishment, then that's all you."

Jeralt sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Girls, please." he says. "Just get this cleaned up." he says, giving a pointed look at Hilda. "_All_ of you."

"Fine." Hilda sighs dramatically.

"Y-Yessir!" Ignatz stutters.

"Whatever. Don't expect it to stay clean though." Lysithea warns.

"Of course, Captain Jeralt." Leonie nods.

"This'll be a piece of cake." Raphael says, cracking his knuckles.

"Can I have cake?" Claude asks.

"Absolutely not." Jeralt answers. "You guys get this clean and I'll take the kid to Manuela." he says, scooping up Lorenz in his arms and exiting the classroom.

* * *

One thing Hubert, Dedue, and Hilda can agree on: seeing their Lords interact with everyone as a child is sure to be an interesting time, however long that time may be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I said it before, but suggestions/requests are always welcome! I can't promise I'll write everything or if it'll even be /good/ but I'll do my best. 
> 
> I know this chapter wasn't the greatest but I figured everyone seeing them as kids first was a must so I wanted to get it out of the way before getting to the hijinks. :)


	3. The Candy Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri gets ahold of the Blue Lions' secret stash of sweets and shares it with his new friends!

Byleth, Edelgard, Dimitri, and Claude surround a mysterious pile of sweets, intense looks on all of their faces. 

"Where did you find this?" Byleth asks, looking at Dimitri.

"A hidden cabinet in the Blue Lions classroom." Dimitri answers proudly.

Edelgard raises an eyebrow. "If it's 'hidden', how did you find it?" she asks.

Dimitri deflates a bit, blushing embarrassedly. "I accidently threw one of Dedue's axes and it hit the door of the cabinet." he smiles sheepishly.

Claude frowns. "Isn't Dedue the big guy? How could you pick up - no, how could you even throw something that heavy?" he asks confusedly. "That doesn't make sense."

"...You don't make sense." Dimitri shoots back weakly.

Before Claude can respond with something equally as childish, Edelgard speaks up. "Dimitri, why did you bring this to us?" she asks.

Dimitri shrugs. "I wanted to share." he says. "I would've asked that bigger kid Cyril too but he seems mean and I think Flayn is gonna tattle to that old guy."

“Mr. Seteth?” Byleth supplies.

Dimitri nods and they all stand in silence for another beat.

"Whoever eats the most wins?" Claude proposes.

Byleth's eyes narrow with steely determination. "You're on."

Edelgard's eyes sparkle, very obviously pleased with the idea. "I'm in." she agrees.

Dimitri beams. "Cake!"

* * *

Hubert stares down menacingly at a terrified Dimitri and a bouncing Byleth and Claude, a groaning Edelgard in his arms. 

“What happened?” he asks (more like demands).

“Candy!” Claude supplies excitedly.

“E-El didn’t pace herself while eating the c-candy because she got too excited.” Dimitri stutters.

Byleth nods. “She said that she feels like she hasn’t eaten sweets in years.” they supply. “Which is weird because we’ve only been alive for a few years…the wording doesn’t make any sense.”

Hubert sighs but doesn’t answer the unspoken question for the kids: _ why did she say that? _

“Very well. I’ll attend to her. You three...go somewhere else.” Hubert says, then remembers what Jeralt said. He screams internally and corrects himself, “Actually, come with me. I’ll drop you off with someone on my way to Professor Manuela.”

* * *

‘Someone’ turned out to be the first group of students Hubert came across, Mercedes, Bernadetta, and Petra.

“Here. They’re yours until Dedue or Hilda come looking for them.” Hubert basically sics the children on them, and continues his walk towards the infirmary, Edelgard in his arms.

Claude grabs onto Petra’s leg and grins up at her, beaming. “Hi! Where are you from? You look different, like me. Are you from Almyra, too? Dagda? Brigid? Ylisse? Plegia? Valentia? A - “ 

“I cannot understand you when you are speaking so quickly, Claude.” Petra says with a frown.

While Claude bombards a confused Petra with questions, Byleth stares up at Mercedes, an intense look on their face.

Mercedes gives Byleth a friendly smile. “Hello - “

Byleth squeaks and hides behind Bernadetta, in turn making her squeak.

Dimitri frowns and slowly walks up to Byleth, growing confused at the sight of Byleth’s rosy cheeks. “Byleth?” he says quizzically. “Are you okay?”

Byleth mumbles something under their breath.

“Huh?”

Byleth’s blush darkens and they look at Dimitri shyly, still clinging to Bernadetta’s leg. “_ She’s so pretty. _” they whisper.

Dimitri makes a small ‘o’ with his mouth. “You think Mercie is pretty?” he asks, forgetting that he’s standing right next to the subject in question.

The comment makes Mercedes giggle and even Bernadetta has to hold back a laugh. Byleth stares at Dimitri, mortified, but before they can do or say anything else, a dark, unsettling aura creeps up on Byleth. 

“Did I hear the boy say you think Miss Martritz is pretty?”

Bernadetta screams and runs away at the sudden voice, throwing Byleth under the bus (or rather carriage, so to speak), “IT WAS HIM NOT MEEEEE!” and then she’s gone.

Byleth slowly turns around, paling at the sight of a tall masked man looming over them.

“Emi - Professor Jeritza, please don’t scare the children.” Mercedes says.

Too late.

Byleth and Dimitri run away screaming hand in hand.

Mercedes sighs, giving Jeritza a look.

“What? I did nothing.” he says and slinks back into the shadows from whence he came.

Mercedes shakes her head and when Jeritza is gone, she realizes Claude and Petra are as well. “Oh dear, where did those two run off to?”

* * *

“She’s one of my only friends, I wanna make sure she’s okay.” 

“That is very nice of you. I am sure she will be appreciating it.”

Claude convinced Petra to help him sneak into the infirmary, the former managing to hold back the urge to bounce off the walls from his sugar high.

Petra is leading the way, her personal set of skills very useful for this particular excursion. She stops for a minute, holding out a closed fist that signals Claude to stop and stay quiet.

“I am smelling Hubert.” Petra whispers. 

Claude blinks, a disgusted look on his face. “You can _ smell _him? Doesn’t he shower?” he whispers back.

“Yes but he always smells of blood and death. It is why he is not able to be riding animals well.” Petra explains. 

A second later, just as Petra said Hubert walks down the opposite hallway. He stops for a minute, sighs, and shakes his head, pinching the bridge of his nose as he walks away.

Petra points two closed fingers up and then forward, signalling Claude to continue moving. The two don’t encounter anyone else on their way to the infirmary and when they arrive, a tired looking Edelgard is being fussed over by Manuela.

“ - and I know that boy said not to worry about it but it doesn’t make any sense.” Manuela says, a concerned frown on her face. “If your hair was brown as a child, why is it white when you’re a young adult?”

Edelgard yawns. “Miss Manuela I don’t know what you’re talking about.” she says. “My hair has always been like this.”

Manuela is too deep in thought to register her words. “And your skin looks so much more pale as a young adult…” she murmurs. Then, a horrified look crosses her face. “I never thought about it before but you do - _ did _resemble Lysithea quite a bit. And you were hanging around her much more often before this happened.” she deduces. “...By the goddess, you’re both sick with something, aren’t you? The same thing by the looks of it.”

Claude looks at Petra worriedly. “Edelgard and Lysithea are sick with something bad?” he asks.

Petra looks troubled but shakes her head. “No, Professor Manuela is just needing to sleep, she has had a long day.” she reassures and clears her throat. “Professor, Claude is wishing to see Lady Edelgard.”

Professor Manuela whips around and wipes the concerned look off of her face. “Yes, yes, of course.” she says. “Are you up for a visitor, Edelgard?” she says, turning to a now much more awake Edelgard. 

“Yes please!” Edelgard nods, smiling happily. “Hi Claude!” 

Claude smiles. “Hi!” he beams, all thoughts of his friends being sick gone as he runs up to the bed and excitedly starts chatting with Edelgard.

Petra, however, doesn’t forget about what they overheard. 

She’s going to have a talk with Hubert whether he likes it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait!
> 
> and see, i thought about it and what person with half a brain wouldn't question edelgard's sudden hair color change (besides lysithea obviously) so maybe this will have a plot of sorts? let me know what you think! :)


	4. Byleth's Allegiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The older kids start to piece things together, Claude and Dimitri cause a bit of chaos, Edelgard gets a dark feeling, and Byleth finally manages to listen to their heart...

Dorothea frowns as she listens to what Petra has to say. “You’re right, I really didn’t think about it.” she says. “And Edie doesn’t seem the type to use magic to change her hair.”

Petra nods. “I am thinking something bad happened to Edelgard in her childhood.” she says. “Professor Manuela said she and Lysithea are both sick.”

Dorothea’s frown deepens, concern and worry making her heart heavy. “Lysithea too?”

Petra nods, a grim look on her face.

Dorothea is silent for a moment, thinking deeply. “Hubert has to know. Edelgard was making comments to me yesterday about him, so that means she has to have known him as a child, right?” she thinks out loud. “I doubt he would share anything with us though...maybe Linhardt knows something.” she muses.

Petra tilts her head to the side curiously. “Why would Linhardt know something?” she asks.

Dorothea gives her a meek smile. “I, uh, may have also overheard something I wasn’t supposed to...we’re in this together, right?” she asks, continuing when Petra nods. “Okay. So, um, Edie has this thing against Crests…”

* * *

Byleth’s face is stoic as they’re pulled from side to side, Claude and Dimitri yanking on either of their arms. “Ow.” they say, annoyance slowly overtaking their expression.

“They’re _ my _ friend!” Claude shouts at Dimitri.

“They’re _ our _friend and they’re gonna come play with me and Gl - and Felix!” Dimitri shouts at Claude.

“Don’t I have a choice - “ 

“NO!” Claude and Dimitri yell in unison. 

Byleth perks up when they recognize the sound of their father’s footsteps nearby. “Dad!” they call. The footsteps stop for a second and then become louder as they get closer.

“Byleth?” Jeralt says, stopping short when he sees the sight before him: Byleth looking at him helplessly and Dimitri and Claude still pulling on their tiny arms. Jeralt crosses his arms and stands up straight. He clears his throat, making the two boys pulling at his child freeze. “What are you two doing to Byleth?” he asks, intentionally making his voice deeper. He glares at Dimitri and Claude as they turn their heads to look up at him.

“Uh…” they blink, slowly letting go of Byleth's arms.

"That's what I thought." Jeralt says, unmoving as Byleth walks up to him and climbs him like a monkey until they're sitting on his shoulders. "Now run along before I call Dedue and Lorenz." 

Claude's face scrunches up in disgust. "Eeeew, not Lorenz!" he whines. 

Dimitri tugs on the sleeve of Claude's shirt. "Um, do you want to come play with me?" he asks. 

Claude nods instantly and the two run off.

Byleth smiles and pats Jeralt's head. "Thank you, Daddy."

Jeralt softens. "You haven't called me that in a long time." he sighs wistfully. 

Byleth frowns confusedly. "What are you talking about?" they ask.

"...Nothing, By."

* * *

"Jeralt! J-Jeralt, slow down!" 

Jeralt pales at the sound of the voice but stops regardless of the sudden panic running through his veins. "Yes, Lady Rhea?" he asks, feigning composure.

"I returned as soon as I could when I got Seteth's letter. Where is - " Rhea stops when she sees the child sitting on Jeralt's shoulder. "Hello...Byleth." she says, a weird smile on her face.

Byleth frowns, instinctively holding tighter onto their father. "H-Hi..." they say slowly, a feeling of uneasiness coming over them.

* * *

Edelgard waits to make sure that Manuela's footsteps don't come back and she throws the blanket off of her. "Stupid Hubert..." she grumbles, creeping towards the door of the infirmary. "I'm fine. Don't need no more rest..." She pokes her head out into the hallway, looking both ways to make sure the coast is clear. Edelgard waits a moment to make sure no one else is coming and heads out into the halls. She starts muttering to herself as she wanders the unfamiliar building, going wherever her feet take her. "Why am I even here? Mother and Dimi's father aren't here but he is...Hubert's here...thank Sothis Uncle isn't here, that weirdo..." she ponders. "I wonder if Adelaide and the others are here." Edelgard gasps a grin taking over her face at the possibility and starts running down the set of stairs she came upon, eager to find her loyal right hand.

_Yes! Surely that's why Hubert brought me here? And Dimitri, for whatever reason. Maybe it wasn't safe in Faerghus anymore either?_ She thinks to herself. _I can't wait to see them again, I've missed my - Byleth? _she stops when she sees Byleth sitting atop Mr. Jeralt's shoulders, looking uncharacteristically unnerved. Then she looks to the woman standing nearby that seems to be inching closer by the second. 

"Are you okay, Byleth?" Edelgard calls, drawing the attention of all three people.

When the woman turns around, a dark feeling washes over Edelgard the second she gets a look at her face; anger, hatred, and fear all brewing into one and making Edelgard very confused. She can't shake it off as the woman smiles at her, saying something but she's too focused on her confusing feelings to register what she says.

_Who is she? What's happening? Why do I feel like this? _

When Edelgard snaps out of her dark haze, she's sitting in the dining hall with Jeralt and Byleth. She blinks, looking between Jeralt and Byleth. "What happened?" she asks.

Jeralt frowns. "You took one look at Lady Rhea and started looking at her like you wanted to lob her head off with an axe. You okay, kid?"

Edelgard stays silent and shrugs, not sure if she actually is okay. 

_What happened to me? _

* * *

Byleth stares at Edelgard worriedly, a frown on their face. 

_She got a bad feeling from that lady too. _They think, deep in thought as they stare at the plate of food Jeralt got for them. _I wonder if-_

** _For crying out loud, when will you finally use your freakin' brain and listen to me!?_ **

_...Huh?_

** _Your brain, Byleth! Use it! Or, your heart, I guess, since that's where I am. Open your heart, dummy!_ **

Byleth frowns and tugs on Jeralt's sleeve. "Do you hear that?" they ask. 

Jeralts gives them a look. "Hear what?" 

** _Wh...Can you hear me?_ **

Byleth scratches their head, looking around the dining hall.

_ **Y-You can hear me! Byleth, listen, it's me, Sothis. Do you remember me? ** _

_Sothis...? _Byleth frowns.

_ **Oh geez, we've got a lot to catch up on. First things first...** _

Byleth's eyes widen and they stifle a squeak as a young girl appears before them, floating in the air.

"I'm Sothis. Nobody else can hear me or see me so don't act weird, okay?"

Byleth nods stiffly, glancing between an eating Jeralt and a pensive looking Edelgard. 

Sothis let's out a sigh of relief. "Alright." she says, her expression turning serious again. "You need to stay safe. As you used to know, I don't fully have my memory back yet but I feel like I know that Rhea woman and she gives me a bad feeling too. Don't trust her, okay? If she ever tries to get you alone, don't let her. You can trust literally everyone else but her. Understand?" Sothis instructs. When Byleth nods, Sothis manages a small smile. "Okay. Good. So, onto different matters..." she says, giving Byleth a once over. "I suppose I should explain our relationship _again_. You know this is really an inconvenience for me - "

* * *

"I don't suppose you're just joking?"

Dorothea and Petra give Linhardt a look. 

Linhardt sighs. "Relax, I believe you." he says and starts pacing the room. "I did find it odd that Edelgard had brown hair but I didn't attribute it to anything sinister." he mutters. "You said Professor Manuela thinks she and Lysithea are similar somehow?" he reaffirms, frowning when Petra nods. "...I see." Linhardt says, very clearly withholding information.

"Lin, what do you know?" Dorothea presses. 

Linhardt pinches the bridge of his nose. "I would tell you but I don't find the consequences of doing so very appealing." he says. "I need to speak with Lysithea."

Dorothea pales. "So Manuela was right? They're sick?" she asks, worry creasing her brow. "Or, um, _will _be in Edie's case?"

"...No?"

"You are a very bad liar, Linhardt." Petra says. "We will be going with you." she says, referring to herself and Dorothea. "I am wishing to help Edelgard in any way I can. I believe Dorothea is as well." she says her eyes filled with determination.

Dorothea nods, her expression matching Petra's.

Linhardt sighs. "Fine."

* * *

Claude gives Hilda and Lysithea intense looks. "They already rescued Ingrid and Bernadetta, we only have Ignatz. If they get Miss Shamir, we're done." he says. "Do you guys remember the plan?"

(Claude and Dimitri roped a few of their classmates into playing a game with a few of the students that know Blizzard and Fimbulvetr. They have five ice mages in play: Ingrid and Bernadetta for the Lions and Ignatz and Marianne for the Deer. When they 'rescue' both of their mages in the mini-snowstorm the five are maintaining, they have to find Shamir in all the snowy chaos. Claude has Hilda and Lysithea seeking with him [who initially complained but is secretly having fun] and Dimitri has Annette and Felix [of who also complained but is also secretly having fun].)

Hilda and Lysithea nod, grins on both of their faces. 

* * *

Dimitri smirks at Annette and Felix. "We've got this guys! We just need to find Miss Shamir, they only found one person. And that's all they're gonna find..." he says, turning towards their prisoner.

Marianne fiddles with her thumbs, sitting down and leaning against the tree they ordered her to. "U-Um, I know it's none of my b-business but isn't this against the - " 

"Nope." Dimitri says, popping the p.

"...Okay." Marianne sighs and focuses her attention on controlling the snowstorm again.

Annette smiles awkwardly at Marianne. "Sorry about this, Marianne." she says.

"Alright, boar, what are your orders?" Felix asks. 

Dimitri pouts. "First order, stop calling me that!" 

* * *

Dorothea, Petra, and Linhardt stare at the snowstorm going on just outside the gates of the monastery. 

"Are you sure she's in there?" Dorothea asks.

Petra nods. "I am sure."

Linhardt stays silent, weighing his options in his head.

_Do I go into the snowstorm and get more information about the more than likely possibility of Edelgard having two Crests or take a nap against that very comfy looking tree until they're done doing whatever they're doing? _

_...I'm gonna do it for science. Just science. Not because I care about their well-being. I just really need to know how Edelgard got her second Crest._

"I'm going in." Linhardt says, a weird feeling in his chest.

_...Yeah. For science._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *insert 'surprise bitch, bet you thought you'd seen the last of me' gif here*
> 
> hey hey hey!! i'm alive, sorry for taking so long. i was trying to adult and get a job but i can't so i've decided to focus more on writing. chapters will still take a hot minute but not as long as these last few have taken :)


	5. Nagging Little Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students confront Hubert and the kids start asking questions that leave the students scrambling for answers.
> 
> And of course, more bonding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna challenge myself to make each chapter at least 10 pages, which may not seem like much but is an accomplishment for me lmao trust on that. This one is about 10 1/2 pages!  
side note: I didn't make it clear in the last chapters but these have all been the same day so far. This is how I pictured it:  
Ch. 1 - early morning  
Ch. 2 - morning  
Ch. 3 - afternoon  
Ch. 4 - afternoon  
and now we're on the evening. I'll make it more clear in future chapters how much time has actually passed.

When a mix of Eagles, Lions, and a lone Deer (another Deer watching from afar because they’re too shy) approach Hubert, he thinks they’ve finally figured out his and Edelgard’s secret and that they’ve come to put a stop to it.

But then,

“Hubie, why wouldn’t you or Edie tell us about what happened to her?” Dorothea asks, her eyes brimming with tears.

Hubert frowns but before he can respond Lysithea pushes through the gaggle of students. “Don’t try and play dumb, Hubert. Edelgard went through the same thing I did.” she says. “She has two Crests, just like me.”

Hubert tenses. “And what exactly are you basing that outrageous assumption on?” he asks, unsure of exactly how much they all know. 

Lysithea crosses her arms. “Edelgard and I talk more than you think. She didn’t say it directly but it was heavily implied.” she says. “Seeing how she looked as a child confirms my suspicions. She lost the pigment in her hair and skin, just like me.” 

Hubert stays silent, observing all of the faces of his classmates: Dorothea, Petra, Linhardt, Sylvain, Mercedes, and Lysithea; all full of concern, contempt, and something else he can’t quite read. From what he remembers, each of them either have some connection to Edelgard and/or have something against Crests. He personally doesn’t know if they can be trusted but before the whole mess with the leaders and Byleth turning back into children, he and Edelgard _ were _ discussing Lysithea’s situation and recruiting her to their cause…

_ Fine. If Lady Edelgard believes she can trust Lysithea, I must assume we can trust whomever Lysithea trusts with this information. _Hubert decides.

“...Very well.” Hubert sighs. “Lysithea, you are correct."

Lysithea rolls her eyes. “I know.” 

Hubert ignores the comment, “Why are you all so concerned about Edelgard?” he asks. “Especially you three, you’re not even in our class.” he says to Sylvain, Mercedes, and Lysithea.

Lysithea huffs. “I’d like to think we’ve grown to be friends.” she says.

Sylvain shrugs. “I’ve got my own problem with Crests.” he says, his expression growing disconsolate. “If they went through something that gave them _ two _Crests to be burdened with...I can’t even imagine that sorta pain and unwanted responsibility. I just want to know how I can help.” he says.

Mercedes, ever the gentle soul, smiles. “We may not be in your class but we’re all still classmates. We all have that bond. And it’s not only Edelgard, we care about Lysithea too.” she says, everyone nodding along with her and Lysithea growing a bit flustered at the comment.

Hubert keeps his face neutral, albeit a bit impressed with how the three vouch for themselves. “I acquiesce. What else do you all know?”

“I overheard you and Edie talking about Crests...I know you both hate them.” Dorothea says.

“And I have, uh, overheard Professor Manuela with Edelgard when she was being in the infirmary. She is knowing that Edelgard and Lysithea are not well.” Petra chimes in.

Linhardt yawns. “I don’t exactly know any secrets but I have been researching ways to remove Crests.” he says. 

“I see…” Hubert trails off.

Sylvain speaks up, “Not a secret either but I do have a question. You’re super close to Edelgard, right? What exactly were you planning to about her situation?” he asks.

Hubert looks at him in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“She goes through something that gives her two Crests. Right now, she’s apparently at an age before that happens so she only has her one Crest.” Sylvain explains. “Were you just going to let Seteth figure out how to turn them back and let her have two Crests again? This is a golden opportunity, something that Lysithea unfortunately does not have.” he points out. 

“I’ve been thinking about it.”

“Aaaand?”

“...I don’t know what to do.” Hubert admits reluctantly. “If I keep her as a child, grown-up Edelgard wouldn’t appreciate that because she wouldn’t be able to achieve - “

“Hubert! There you are, I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” comes the subject in question, running up to Hubert.

Hubert straightens his posture, giving Edelgard a look. “Lady Edelgard, you’re supposed to be in -”

“I’m fine.” Edelgard says, ignoring the exasperated look Hubert gives her. “Anyways, I forgot to ask you before, why are Dimi and I here? And where’s Adelaide and Lauriam and the rest?” she asks.

Hubert’s face falls and whilst everyone else’s grow confused. 

Dorothea clears her throat, “Um, Edie? Who’re Adelaide and Lauriam?” she asks.

Edelgard gives Dorothea a bright smile. “My big sister and my little brother!” she informs. “Addy’s the oldest, then there’s Nius, and Sabby and Freed; those two are twins by the way -”

Everyone stays silent as the young princess goes off on a tangent about how her siblings are annoying sometimes but she loves each and every one of them with all her heart; all of the students coming to the same horrifying realization. Lysithea especially looks a bit paler, the details of each way the Hresvelg children could’ve gone ingrained into her head.

“Ah, Lady Edelgard,” Hubert interrupts her. “Your siblings are...they’re happy.” he says. “At peace, if you will.”

Edelgard looks up at him. “At...peace?” she repeats, a puzzled frown on her face. Then she lights up. “Oh! Enbarr is okay now? Does that mean I can go home soon?” she asks excitedly.

“Erm…”

Mercedes steps in, saving Hubert from having to lie to his Lord. “Edelgard, I’m sure you’ll be home with all your siblings very soon.” she says, crouching down and smiling softly at the princess. “In the meantime, how about we have a little fun? A little birdy told me you like tea parties. Is that true?” she asks. 

Edelgard gasps and nods eagerly. “Yes! Can we invite my friends?” she asks. “Um, the Black Eagles? I think that’s what Caspar said we are.” Edelgard says. “And Byleth and Dimitri and Claude? And your friends too?” she continues, stars in her eyes as she pictures the giant tea party with all her friends.

Mercedes nods, smiling kindly. “Of course. C’mon, let’s go.” she says, shoots Hubert a look, and walks away with Edelgard.

When the two are out of sight, everyone turns to Hubert. 

“Tell us everything. We want to help.”

(Before they start their little discussion, Lysithea goes and grabs the other Deer that was watching and plops her in between Sylvain and Petra.)

“There. Marianne agrees with everything we talked about by the way, she's just a little shy.” Lysithea says and turns to Hubert. “Now talk.”

* * *

Dimitri looks around the monastery, _ Garreg Mach _ , he remembers. What he _ doesn’t _remember is how he and Edelgard got here. That kid from Duscur, Dedue, looks suspiciously conflicted everytime he tries to ask him.

And Sylvain, Felix, and Ingrid are all older now. What’s up with that? It’s like those books he and Edelgard read in the castle library; some sort of ability the goddess has...Divine Pulse or something, like time travel. But who did the traveling? He and his step-sister or his friends?

And where’s Glenn? Felix and Ingrid look conflicted when he asks about that too. Did he not come with them?

And where’s his Dad - 

“Your Highness -”

“AAAH!” Dimitri jumps, the sudden voice scaring him out of his thoughts. He whips around, meeting the grimacing and apologetic face of Dedue. “Oh, Dedue, you scared me.” he pouts.

“My apologies, Your Highness.” Dedue apologizes and bows respectfully. “What are you doing wandering around the monastery by yourself?” he asks. “I specifically instructed all of the Blue Lions to -”

A thought comes to Dimitri’s head. “Dedue,”

“Er, yes, Your Highness?” 

“Earlier, you said you were my retainer, right?” Dimitri asks, continuing when Dedue nods. “When did you receive this position? I don’t remember my father assigning me a retainer and I’m fairly sure I would remember something like that.” he says with a puzzled frown. “And why will none of you tell me how El and I got here? Why are you all hiding things from me?” 

“Ah…” Dedue trails off, unsure of how to respond. “Your Highness, I am only acting in your best interest,” he tries. “We all are.”

Dimitri is about to start pouting and then stops himself, mumbling, “Wait, El told me I need to act more like a future King…” he straightens is posture and clears his throat. “Dedue, I order you to tell me everything I want to know.” he says, also making an attempt at making his voice deeper (it doesn’t work very well). 

A war wages in Dedue’s mind for a moment before he’s fortunately saved from making a decision by Ashe.

Ash greets him with a smile and a bow. “Good evening, Your Highness. I’m terribly sorry but I must steal Dedue away from you for an hour or two, it’s our turn to help prepare dinner for everybody.” 

Before Dimitri can respond, Dedue steps in. “Actually, Ashe, I’ll take care of dinner this evening.” he says.

Ashe blinks. “O-Oh. Are you sure? I really don’t mind -”

Dedue nods earnestly and gently pushes Dimitri towards Ashe. “Absolutely. Do you recall this morning when you said you wouldn’t mind watching over His Highness? I would like you to do that now.” he says. 

“H-Hey!” Dimitri protests.

Ashe relents and smiles politely. “Yes, I’d be happy to.” he says, his smile faltering at the unusual speed with which Dedue leaves them. “That was strange.” he says but quickly shrugs it off. “Anyways, what would you like to do before dinner?” Ashe asks Dimitri. 

Dimitri is silent as he scrutinizes Ashe. “Are you a noble like Ingrid and the others?” he asks. “I have questions that only they can answer but nobody will tell me anything.

Ashe, knowing full well where Dimitri is going with this, puts his experience of taking care of his siblings to use.

_ Distraction time. _

“I’m afraid not, I’m just a commoner who was adopted into a noble family.” he confesses. “I’m not privy to any of the information they know, but I know a lot of other things...things I shouldn’t know.” he says the last part quieter, knowing his bait worked when that sparkle of childish curiosity fills Dimitri’s eyes. 

“Like what?” Dimitri whispers back excitedly. “Are you like, like a ninja?” he gasps.

Ashe grins. “Something like that.” he nods. “I used to be, uh, very sneaky before I was adopted. Do you want to learn the ways of the sneaky sneaks?” he asks.

Dimitri nods eagerly. “I wanna be a sneaky sneak!” 

Ashe laughs, “Well first, you’re gonna have to cut back on the yelling.” 

“A-Aye aye!” Dimitri whisper shouts. 

Ashe nods and crouches down into ‘a ninja pose’. “Like this, okay Your Highness?” he says.

Dimitri nods and copies his pose.

“Now then, we’re gonna attempt to, er, _ borrow _ two shawls from Mercedes’ room to complete our disguise. Ready?”

Dimitri nods. “Nin-nin.”

The two make their way towards the dorms, sliding along the walls and pretending they’re not receiving weird looks from the other students and monastery visitors. When they reach Mercedes’ door, Ashe puts a finger to his lips, signaling for the young prince to stay quiet. Dimitri nods in understanding and Ashe gently jiggles the doorknob, testing to see if it’s locked or not: aaand it’s not. Ashe doesn’t know if the jig is up or not because Mercedes might’ve just forgotten to lock her door so he sends Dimitri in first. 

“Okay, gently and slowly -”

“AIEEE!” Dimitri squeaks, tripping on air in his attempt to open the door which makes him put his hands out in self preservation which makes his hands push on the door which tears the door off its hinges as he falls onto it which reveals a flabbergasted Edelgard and Mercedes sitting and doing something at Mercedes’ desk. 

Edelgard face palms while Mercedes merely giggles in amusement. “Hello, you two. Are you alright, Dimitri?” she asks.

Dimitri blushes in embarrassment but nods. “Y-Yes, I’m sorry about your door.” he apologizes. “Ashe and I were trying to be sneaky sneaks and we wanted to borrow two of your shawls for our disguise.” he says (Ashe waves and smiles awkwardly at Mercedes and Edelgard when Dimitri mentions what they were doing), wringing his hands together.

Edelgard looks at the two curiously. “What’s a sneaky sneak?” she asks. 

“Ninjas.” Dimitri answers.

Edelgard makes a small ‘o’ with her mouth. “Oooh. Cool.”

Mercedes smiles gently at Dimitri. “Don’t worry about the door.” she says, stands up, and walks over to her dresser. She pulls out two shawls and walks back to the prince, crouching down so that they’re at eye level. “I’ll give these to you if you promise me something, okay?” she offers.

“Hm?”

“Please don’t let the past haunt you.”

Dimitri tilts his head to the side, confused. “What do you mean?” he asks.

Mercedes gives him a sad smile. “Just promise me you’ll remember that, please?” she asks.

Dimitri mumbles the phrase to commit it to memory and nods, smiling at Mercedes. “I pinky promise!” he says, holding out his pinky to Mercedes. 

Mercedes’ smile brightens and she locks her pinky with his. “Good. Now, Edelgard has something to give you.” she says, standing up and motioning at the princess.

Edelgard beams, grabbing something off the desk and climbing off the chair. “Here! We’re gonna have a tea party when all the big kids are done with their classes tomorrow…”

* * *

Claude and Hilda look through the monastery pantry while Raphael distracts Dedue outside. 

“Okay,” Claude mumbles, “We have a variety of dried meats for Leonie and Raphael, peach slices for Lysithea whenever she turns up, that saute thing for Ignatz...what about Marianne?” Claude asks. “What does she like?”

“Sweet buns.” Hilda answers without missing a beat. When it becomes silent, Hilda stops what she’s doing and looks behind her, frowning when she sees Claude looking at her with a weird face. “What?” she asks. 

Claude wiggles his eyebrows. “What else does Marianne like?” he asks in a tone Hilda can’t quite place.

She gives him a confused look but answers, “Uh, she likes sweets, some of the soups the dining hall offers, horses, birds, reading, flowers…” she lists off. “Why are you asking?”

Claude shrugs, smirking. “I dunno, I’ve only known you guys for a day and you don’t seem like the type of girl to pay attention to other people’s likes. But here you are, knowing _ oh so much _ about Marianne.” he hums, grinning when it finally registers with Hilda what he’s implying. 

Hilda’s eyes widen and she blushes furiously. “Oh shut up, Claude.” she says and quickly turns back to the shelf she was going through. 

“You’re not denying it~!” Claude teases. “_ Motevajjeh am _, Hilda, don’t worry. I’ll keep your secret.” he winks. 

Hilda rolls her eyes but doesn’t push the topic any further. “Are we getting anything for Lorenz?” she asks. 

Claude scrunches up his nose. “No, gross. I’m still mad at him.” he says.

“For what? He’s been unconscious all day.” Hilda reminds him. “Quite a blessing, actually.”

“I don’t know...I’m just mad at him.” Claude says.

Hilda nods. “Fair enough.”

They work in a comfortable silence, searching for snacks for their housemates.

“Hilda?”

Hilda groans and turns around to glare at him. “If you’re going to ask about Marianne again -”

“Can I tell you a secret?” Claude asks, turning away from the shelf again to look at (who he doesn’t know is) his closest confidant. 

Hilda blinks, caught off guard. She and Claude had these moments when he was actually her age but it took awhile for Claude to trust in her. Now he’s telling her things after knowing her for less than twenty four hours? She can’t think of anything but it being his old memories and feelings intermingling with his current ones. 

“Of course, Claude.” Hilda says. 

Claude frowns, playing with his dangly earring. “I wasn’t worried about it as much as the other three,” he says referring to Edelgard, Dimitri, and Byleth, “but I’ve been thinking…” he says. “How did I get here? I’m...I obviously look different than everyone else. This is Fódlan, right? Even though you’re all being nice to me, you guys aren’t supposed to like Almyrans. Yeah I have Fódlan heritage but I’m also Almyran _ and _ Almyran royalty on top of that. Am I being held hostage or something?” he asks, then laughs bitterly. “Jokes on you guys ‘cause Almyra doesn’t want me back.” he says, crossing his arms. 

Hilda’s expression softens. “Oh Claude…” 

Claude just glares at her, his words having upset himself.

“Come here, Claude.”

“Why?”

“Just c’mere,” Hilda says, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards her. She crouches down and cups her mouth over his ear, whispering something to him. 

Claude’s eyes widen and his distrust and anger melts away.

_ Five minutes later... _

“FEAR THE DEER!” Claude, Hilda, and Raphael chant as they flee the dining hall with their treasure, leaving behind an unamused kitchen staff and Dedue.

Claude abruptly stops when he spots a lone Byleth sitting on the dock. He frowns when it looks like they’re talking to someone. “Um, you guys go ahead, okay?” Claude says, handing his stash to Raphael. “I’ll be there later.” he says.

Raphael shrugs. “Sure.” he says. 

Hilda frowns. “Are we good, Claude?” she asks for reassurance.

Claude nods, pointing to Byleth. “Yeah I just wanna talk to Teach.”

* * *

Byleth swings their legs back and forth over the edge of the dock, staring at their hands with a puzzled frown. “Sothis?” they call.

Their green haired friend materializes next to Byleth and copies their position, swinging her legs alongside theirs. “Hmm?”

“You’re hiding something from me.” Byleth states bluntly. 

Sothis blinks, clearly caught off-guard. “Uh…”

“Earlier today, you said you had to explain our relationship  _ again _ ,” Byleth points out. “Implying that we’ve met before. How could I forget knowing someone that only I can see?” they ask. “You seem pretty unforgettable to me.” 

Sothis blushes embarrassedly at the unintended compliment but quickly shakes it off. “Well, you see, what had happened was -” 

Both of the (technical) children jump when they hear a sudden outburst of  _ “FEAR THE DEER!” _ coming from behind them. 

Sothis tuts, “Well I see Claude is getting along with his subordinates.” she says mockingly. “Really, can’t those three see that it’s well into the evening? Some people have turned in for the night -”

“ _ Sothis _ .” Byleth chides. “Please don’t ignore my question.” they say.

Sothis at least has the decency to look apologetic as she turns back to Byleth. “I’m sorry. I just don’t know how to say it without possibly screwing up your brain.” she says. “Or your brain like ten years from now…” she says under her breath. 

Byleth looks at her confused. “What are you -?” 

“T - Byleeeeeeeeth!” Byleth hears the distant voice of their friend growing ever closer. “Who’re you talkin’ to?” he asks when he reaches them.

Byleth glances at Sothis for a second, the latter shaking their head. “An imaginary friend.” Byleth says with a straight face. “Got lonely.”

Claude blinks, “Oh. Um, do you want to hang out with me and the Golden Deer students?” he asks. “We snagged some snacks and things from the dining hall and we’re gonna camp out in the classroom for the night; sans Lorenz of course.” he smiles. “And maybe without Lysithea and Marianne if we can’t track those two down.”

Byleth looks at him curiously. “You want me to go with you?” they ask.

Claude grins. “Obviously! You’re my friend. Edelgard and Dimitri too, since apparently we have to share.” he jokes. 

“We’re...friends?” 

“Y-Yeah…” Claude’s grin falters. “You didn’t think we were friends?” he asks, his expression faltering. “Me and Dimitri were literally fighting over you today.” 

Byleth shrugs. “I dunno, before I woke up here all the other kids I’ve met thought I was weird and they didn’t wanna be friends.”

Claude stays silent for a minute, a sad look on his face and Byleth goes back to swinging their legs. And then, “Byleth.”

“Hm?” 

“You’re coming to camp with us.” Claude says, grabbing Byleth’s arm and pulling them up. 

Byleth stares at him in surprise but let’s Claude drag them along (Sothis floats above Byleth’s head as she watches the scene play out, amused.), “Huh?” 

“Ignatz gave me an invitation from Edelgard and Mercedes earlier, they’re throwing a giant tea party tomorrow and everyone is invited.” Claude informs. “I’ll prove it to you that we all like you and don’t think you’re weird. All of us - we’re all your friends.” he says, leading Byleth to the Golden Deer classroom.

Byleth feels their face grow tingly. “Everybody? How do you know that? We’ve only been here for a day.” they challenge.

Claude turns his head back and smiles at Byleth. “That’s a secret you’ll find out later.”

Byleth can only assume that it’s the same secret Sothis has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another side note: for this story, i decided almyran = persian because of the wiki's etymology of 'Almyra'. i'm using google as my dictionary so apologies in advance if anything i make claude/cyril/anyone else i decide speaks almyran say is wrong!

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know how this popped into my head lmaoo
> 
> I don't know how long this will be but there are many children hijinks to come!
> 
> Also, I feel like I should mention that yes this is mainly fluffy but this is the first fanfic I've written where plot/lore is kind of important. I'm using this as practice for a big FE3H story I'm working on where plot/lore is of the **utmost** importance so feedback is absolutely appreciated. Please let me know what you think in the comments below! :)


End file.
